far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Cotton Heart
The Cotton Heart toy factory was newly established in late September of 3200 on Lodestone, a passion project for Romani Raetac and Rayya due to her love for stuffed animals and other high quality handmade toys. The primary focus on production are handmade plushies, like the Lodestone Jerboa or the Romani Fox and many other cuddly and cute animals in the right size for small children to make a best friend for a lifetime. The core principles of Cotton Heart are quality goes over quantity and fun at work, and during the auditions it gets made sure that working for this toy factory is not just a simple job for each member of the staff, but a calling. Since all plushies are designed by a passionate Meret, it is made sure that every toy is a piece of art, hand made and not a mass product and those come with a considerable high but still affordable price, even for the lower class. The official range of products are handmade stuffed animals and wooden toys, like cars, spaceships, stacking toys and building blocks, pinball mazes and other durable toys for toddlers, but also regular pacifiers with various prints and colors. Creativity and fantasy are the most important attributes for every member of the staff beside their craftsmanship. Providing ideas and making designs for new products are highly appreciated. New designs will be approved by a Meret and brought to perfection, before the design goes into production for a limited time only and only in limited numbers, to make them valuable collector items. Before a new product becomes available for sale lots of prototypes in multiple variations will be produced and tested to a degree if they can stand abuse and the test of time to see how well they age and hopefully stay preserved. Many plushies find a bad ending here, but those who survive the torture will find a suitable home in Lodestone’s orphanage, like every other toys that fails quality control and is still usable without being dangerous. Cotton Heart sells their toys sector wide with a clever marketing campaign make sure their toys find a way on every imperial world in elected shops. However, Cotton Heart has most customers within Pyxis due to the close range and easy availability on Lodestone. The toy factory has its seat in Lodestone’s Habitat Horizon A Industrial District, right at the Rhumb Line Highway, and is easy to spot for every passerby on the main connection to Bio-Dome Event 1. It is a very small building compared to others with a store front, where toys without detour can be purchased and the huge company logo of a Jerboa cuddling a heart attracts all sorts of customers on their way home to buy gifts for their loved little ones. The Cotton Heart toy factory is owned by the Romani Family and managed by an enthusiastic young Warden, Pyxis Aleksanteri Simo. The plushie designs are by Meret Lyra Rosamund Sara Category:House Pyxis Category:House Pyxis Products Category:Lodestone